


Pillow Talk

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual MMF, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Multi, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Sub Clint Barton, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: You pretend to be asleep as Tony and Clint talk.  When they notice you’re awake things heat up.





	Pillow Talk

It was easy to forget how large your bed was.  It was ridiculously large.  Obscenely large.  The first time Tony had brought you back to his place you were pretty sure you needed a map to find your way back off it again.   Not that it happened very often but if he slept on one side and you on the other it was like there was a whole ocean between you.  You could be in the bed alone and he still be right there with you.

When Clint started sharing the bed with the two of you it had still been enormous.  You could still all three stretch out completely and not touch if you wanted to.  Maybe that’s why it worked so well for the three of you.  Sleeping positions could be altered easily based on mood or the current temperature.  Not that the temperature fluctuated much thanks to FRIDAY.  Still, you could go to sleep all in a pile and end up stretched out.  Vice versa.  Two of you together while one was off to the side.  Or any combination really.  When you were a bunch of human disasters, maybe a big bed made it work?

It certainly helped with the fact your two specific human disasters never fucking slept.  A mixture of trauma, untreated mental disorders, and bad habits picked up over the years seemed to have left Tony and Clint in a perpetual state of living on caffeine and adrenaline.  Clint would occasionally crash for what felt like days.  Tony, not so much.

It was nice when the three of you could have a nice peaceful night sleep together.  As much as people like to say they sleep better with someone else there, that really didn’t help that much in reality.  So on days that their minds wouldn’t settle, or they tossed and turned and couldn’t be comforted, you could sleep at least.

It did mean that you would often fall asleep or wake up to them talking.  Not that you minded.  It was pretty entertaining actually listening to them chat about the weird things that passed through their sleep muddled heads.

“Tony,”  Clint’s loudly whispered word cut through the sound of the building’s air conditioning and the soft tapping of Tony using a tablet.  “Are you awake?”

There was a shifting of Tony beside you and a thunk sound of what you assumed was a pillow hitting Clint.  “Ow, what the fuck?  Why…? Oh shit…” Clint babbled and shifted around.  You dared to sneak a peek at him to see what was happening.  He was sitting up looking bleary-eyed and putting his hearing aids in.  You bit the inside of your cheek to stop yourself laughing and closed your eyes again hoping to doze back off.

“Sorry.  Guess I was still half asleep.”  Clint said, sounding requisitely sheepish.

“It’s okay, Link.  You’re okay?” Tony asked.

“Mmm yeah.  Dreamt about being in surgery only they just kept taking more and more organs out of me and there didn’t seem to be any end to them.”

“That's… Disturbing.”

There was a dull ruffle sound as Clint ran his hand back and forth through his hair.  “Yeah,”  He said.  “What are you doing?”

“Reading.”

“What are you reading?”

“The latest Journal of Thermoplastic Composite Materials.”

“Oh… Any good?”

Tony laughed softly.  “It’s okay.  Did you need some cuddles, little bird?”

“Yes, please,”  Clint replied.  The bed bounced and dipped as Clint climbed over you and curled up into Tony’s side.  There was the soft wet sound of them kissing for a moment and you shifted and dared another peek at them.  Tony was sitting up against the bed head and Clint had curled up with one leg over Tony’s lap and his head resting on Tony’s shoulder.  Tony hand cradled Clint’s jaw and they kissed slowly and tenderly.

You let out a soft breath and closed your eyes again.

“It’s alright.  I won’t let anyone steal any of your organs.” Tony said softly.

Clint chuckled.  “Okay, smartass.”

They went quiet for a little while and you actually did start dozing off again.

“I always love watching her sleep,”  Clint said breaking the silence and you tried very hard not to smile.

“Yeah, she’s always so peaceful.  I like watching her too.”  Tony agreed.

“Plus she sleeps naked.”

Tony made a small huff sound like he was suppressing a laugh.  “Yeah, that’s a bonus.”

It went quiet again and the dry scratch of Clint’s calloused fingers traced over your shoulder.  “I keep waiting for the day you both realize what a mistake you’re making that it should just be the two of you.”

Tony sighed and there was a click-click sound as he put his tablet on the bedside table.  “I pretty much feel the same way about you both.  I mean, I already proved I wasn’t enough on my own haven’t I?”

“Woah.  Tony.”  Clint gasped and shifted quickly dragging the sheet over you as he sat up onto his knees.  “It wasn’t like that.  You know it wasn’t like that.  That was really mean.”

Your own heart clenched and you considered sitting up and arguing with him too.  He knew the words he was saying weren’t true though and truth was you kind of wanted to hear what they would say.

“I know.  I’m sorry.  I don’t know why I said that.  I - uh - you know.  Right?”  Tony stammered.

“Yeah.  Me too.”  Clint said quietly.  “And I know why you said it.  Because I feel it too.  What we have isn’t normal.  It’s never going to be normal.  And people just look at you and go ‘well if anyone was going to settle down with a guy and a girl it would be Tony Stark’ so we get away with it.  But I still keep thinking, Clint, you fucked up every good relationship you’ve had and maybe this one is only working because you’re only half a person and you need someone else to be the bits of you that are broken and there is no way you could ever be enough for either one of them on your own’.”

You felt the desperate need to cry.  You shouldn’t be listening to this.  If they wanted to talk to you about this they would talk to you.

Tony took a deep breath.  “You’re obviously enough on your own.  You were married for God’s sake.”

“Was.  Past tense.  Look how that ended up.”

“You can’t blame yourself for that.”

“Oh no?  Watch me.”

“You had it though, Barton.  You got there.  I have one failed engagement and a long, long series of one night stands.  At least you manage long term.”

“I don’t manage long-term or I would still be married.  Besides at least you never cheated on anyone.”

Tony laughed.  “Are we really arguing about who sucks at relationships more?”

Clint’s laughter joined Tony’s and the bed dipped as they moved closer to each other again.  “I guess we were.  Let’s just agree we both suck and maybe that’s what works here.”

“Yeah.  That and she might be some kind of broken Avenger adhesive.”

“Was she in that journal you were reading?”

Tony laughed again but it was smothered by the sounds of them kissing again.  You opened an eye to watch them.  You thought they might be the biggest dummies you knew.  You wished they could see in themselves what you saw in both of them.

“Tell me about how you decided,” Clint said.

“Jesus, Barton.  How many times do you need to hear this story?”  Tony asked.

“It’s just incredibly hot,” Clint said and shifted again.

Tony huffed.  “Well, then.  We had been seeing each other for a while.  It was just on that border of being really serious.  Sex all the time so she was sleeping over a lot.  But still not having had the relationship talk.”  He said.  “We were ranking pretty much everyone about how likely it would be for them to have a threesome with us.”

“Mmm…”  Clint hummed.  “Where did you rank Thor?”

“Extremely likely.” Tony chuckled.

“And Steve?”

“When hell froze over.”

There was the soft sound of them kissing again and a muffled moan from Clint.  “And me?” He asked breathlessly.

“I said you were a little slut and it would be no problem.”

Clint started giggling.  “She didn’t believe you.”

“No, she did not,” Tony confirmed.  “But you are a little slut aren’t you, my bird?”

Clint made a choked moan. “Mm-hmm…”

“So I said if she was really serious about the threesome I’d prove it,” Tony said.  “And I invited you up to the penthouse.”

“That’s one way to put it.”  Clint giggled.  “Say it.  Say what you told FRIDAY to tell me.”

“I told her to tell you to come upstairs and I’d fuck the shit out of you,” Tony growled.

Clint moaned and you opened your eyes a crack.  Clint was straddling Tony’s lap, looking down into his eyes.  Tony had wrapped his hand around both their cocks and each time Clint rolled his hips it made them side against each other.

“I came up and FRIDAY told me you were in the bedroom.  I went in expecting to be pranked but the two of you were fucking.”  Clint said.

“Mm-hmm… I got up and came over to you and said to go eat her out while I owned your ass.”  Tony growled.  “After that, we couldn’t seem to get you out of our bed and here you are now.”

“No regrets?” Clint asked.

Tony shook his head.  “Not a single one.”

Clint brought his lips to Tony’s and kissed him hungrily rutting his hips against him.

You let out a small squeak as you felt your cunt flood.  Clint pulled back from Tony and looked over at you, his pupils were completely blown out with lust.

“There’s our little princess.  Did you have a nice sleep?” He asked.

“Mmm yes.”  You hummed sleepily.

Tony chewed on his bottom lip as he assessed you, his hand still moving up and down their cocks in slow deliberate movements.  “You get a little something out of watching your men kiss don’t you?”

“Mm-hmm.”  You hummed pressing your hand between your legs.

They started to kiss again. This time it was more graphic.  Like they are putting on a show for you.  It was hot and you pushed your hand against your mound to relieve the buzz that was growing there.  You did like watching them when it was more genuine though.  You liked to see them together.  You had your own reservations about the relationship and for you, it wasn’t that you didn’t feel enough on your own.  You always worried you had talked two people into something they didn’t want but were doing to keep you.  In the back of your head the eternal question was if they wanted to be together with each other, why weren’t they before you had made that bet about Clint?

When you caught them talking like they had been this morning.  Kissing and being genuinely into each other, it eased your mind.  It was the three of you.  Not just you and two slightly unwilling participants.

You hummed and ran your hand up Clint’s thigh.  “How does it feel, Clint?  Tony rubbing his cock on yours like that?”

Clint mewled into the kiss.  “Good.  Uhh… it - it feels really good.”

Tony kissed Clint’s throat slowly.  “I think you should make our little princess feel good too, Clint.  How about you go finger her for a little while?”

Clint swallowed hard and climbed off Tony’s lap.  You looked over at Tony and he smirked at you.  Clint began to kiss your throat.  His fingers slipped between your folds and he slowly started stroking them up and down.  Pressing down on your clit and moving back to your entrance.  His thumb circled your clit and he pushed a finger inside you and began fucking you with it.

You moaned and relaxed into his touch letting the buzz creep through you from your cunt out.  “She nice and wet for you, Clint?”

“Mm… so wet, Tony.”  Clint hummed.

“Let me taste then.”

Clint pulled his fingers from your cunt and offered them to Tony.  He pulled them into his mouth and began sucking them clean.  “Clint, while you’re there, maybe you should suck Tony’s cock.”

Clint whimpered and crawled down between Tony’s legs and ran his tongue up the length of Tony’s shaft.  Tony looked at you and bit his bottom lip.  He pulled you up next to him and kissed you hungrily as Clint pulled Tony’s cock into his mouth.

Tony’s kept one hand in your hair and the other in Clint’s as Clint bobbed up and down on his cock.  He would pull back and drop back down making himself gag, which in turn would make Tony’s hips jerk and him moan against your lips.

You started to feel Tony’s abs tighten under your hands and his breathing became shallow.  He broke the kiss with you suddenly and guided Clint off his cock.  “Okay, okay.  You’re playing favorites.  We can’t have that.  Time to go eat some pussy, little bird.”

Clint crawled between your legs and you spread them for him.  “Did you like sucking Tony’s cock?”  You asked, carding your fingers through his hair.

“Yes, thank you.”

“You’re welcome, honey,”  You hummed.  Clint ducked his head down and ran his tongue up the length of your pussy.  You relaxed back against the bed head as he began to work his mouth on your cunt.  Tony leaned in and began sucking on your throat and stroking his hands through Clint’s hair.

Clint’s tongue swirled around, he nipped at your folds and pushed it inside of you.  When he started sucking on your clit he brought his finger into the mix, pushing them inside you and stroking them over your walls.

You let yourself fall apart for him.  Moaning and bucking your hips under his mouth as he brought you closer and closer to your climax.  “Oh god!  God, Clint!  I’m gonna come.”  you babbled as you felt it pressing down in your core.

Your words seemed to make him double down his efforts.  His fingers moved faster and he sucked your clit into his mouth and ran his tongue quickly back and forth over it.

You cried out as you came hard arching up under him.

Clint sat up on his hands and knees and looked at you expectantly.

“Hang on… Just let me… Catch my breath.”   You panted.

“Come here,” Tony said pulling Clint into a hard kiss.  You watched them for a moment as your orgasm high flattened out.

“So who should I get to fuck who?”  You hummed, pointing from Clint to Tony and back again.

“Oh, she’s toying with us.”  Tony purred, as he stroked the back of Clint’s neck.  “Go on there, dear.  What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking it might be pretty great if Clint just fucked you right into the mattress.”  You mused and Clint let out a strangled moan.  “But, then I know you’ll get him to do something to me to pay me back.  So I think Clint, you should let Tony fuck you.”

Tony licked his lips and grabbed lube from the bedside table.  “You heard the lady.”

Clint got on his hands and knees and Tony moved behind him.   He poured lube on Clint’s asshole and began to finger it, getting him to relax and prepping him to take his cock.

“Tony is taking such good care of you, Clint.  Do his fingers feel good inside you stretching you out?”  You hummed running your hands along his jaw.

“Feels so good, baby.”  He moaned.

Tony lined himself up behind Clint, slicked his cock and eased inside of him.  “Fuck.”  Clint groaned.

“Should he fuck you hard, Clint?”  You purred.

“Yes.  Yes… please.”

“Don’t come now, will you?”

He shook his head and mewled as Tony began to pick up his pace.  He braced a hand on Clint’s shoulder as he thrust into him.  “That’s it, Clint.  You feel so fucking good.”  He growled.

Clint moaned and his head fell down into your lap.  You stroked his hair and leaned up kissing Tony.  Clint moaned and whimpered loudly as Tony became more and more breathless.

“Oh god.  God.  Fuck.  Tony.  Please.  Gonna come.  Fuck, Tony.”  He babbled, trying to hold himself together while his cock throbbed and twitched.

“Just … a … little … bit … longer…”  Tony grunted as he thrust into Clint.  With a hard snap of his hips, Tony came inside Clint biting down on his shoulder as he did.

“There you go, baby,” You hummed as you stroked his hair.  “Was that good?  You like when Tony fucks your ass?”

“Yes, feels so fucking good.  Too good.”  Clint moaned.

Tony slipped from within him and flopped down on his back.  “Okay, now I want you to fuck her pussy.  From behind.  As hard as I went on you.  Pull her hair.”

You chuckled and shook your head getting on your hands and knees and swatting at Tony as Clint eagerly moved behind you.  He bunched his hand in your hair as he lined himself up to your entrance.  With a quick jerk, he slammed into you and giving you no time to adjust he started fucking you hard.

You groaned and almost fell forward but Clint’s hand in your hair held you in place.

“Looking good, Clint.  Tell me how it feels fucking that pussy?” Tony asked.

“Fuck, Tony.  Feels so good.  So wet.  Not gonna last.”  Clint mewled.

“Here let me help you out there, buddy,”  Tony said and reached under and began rubbing your clit.

You completely lost control.  It didn’t even feel like your legs could hold you up as Clint pounded into you.  Pleasure surged through you, your nerve endings felt overstimulated and crackling.

You came, crying out loudly and leaning back against Clint.  Clint groaned as the clenching of your cunt brought him over with you.

The three of you collapsed down, spread out on your backs like starfish.  You and Clint still panting heavily.  None of you actually touching each other.

Slowly you began inching closer together until you and Tony were curled in around Clint and most of the bed was empty.

“I think, we should go take a shower and then I’ll make eggs,”  Tony said.

“And coffee,”  Clint said sitting up.

“Of course and coffee.  What am I some kind of heathen?”

The three of you clambered out of your obscenely large bed and went to the bathroom together leaving it disheveled and very empty.


End file.
